Silêncio pósguerra
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Shun e Ikki conversam sobre a guerra, depois de retornarem do Hades.


Estavam no topo das Doze Casas. Shun tinha ficado encarregado de vigiar o que restara da fortaleza, enquanto Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya recebiam tratamento médico. Estava exausto, não dormia há três dias, e por isso Ikki estava junto dele, de forma que um não deixasse o outro fechar os olhos. Mas como fechar os olhos?

"A escalada das Doze Casas está tão destruída e deserta... Dá um pouco de desgosto montar guarda aqui, olhando para essa paisagem, niisan."

"Ela está como nós por dentro. Por isso não desvie os seus olhos, Shun. O que temos diante de nós é a realidade, e eu já te disse: jamais desvie o seu olhar da realidade, pois é com ela que aprendemos a viver."

"Eu sei disso. Como será que está o Seiya...? O coração dele batia tão fraco quando voltamos... Perdemos todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Não quero perder mais. Eu luto para não perder nada, mas eu me sinto impotente quando vejo nossos amigos morrendo, pedindo para protegermos Athena. Será que isso é mesmo tudo o que podemos fazer?"

"Com sempre, você questiona o futuro. Sabe que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que faz isso, Shun. Eu apenas luto pelo presente, e eu altero o meu presente, antes de questionar o futuro. Apenas se concentre em vigiar as Doze Casas."

"Sim, niisan."

Ficaram quietos por alguns minutos. Mas Ikki tinha sono também, e o que mais desejava naquele momento era deitar ali mesmo e dormir. Como não queria ser injusto com o irmão, que se empenhava em sua obrigação e dependia dele para manter-se acordado, procurou um assunto qualquer para conversar. Olhou para as luzes da vila, ainda dentro dos limites do Santuário.

"Que vila é aquela?"

"Rodorio. É onde Seika neesan ficou todos esses anos. Agora que finalmente se encontrariam, Seiya luta para manter-se vivo lá na mesa de cirurgia... Estou rezando para que se encontrem."

"Mesmo depois da Guerra Santa, não parece que a vida lá está em paz? Enquanto os ânimos aqui no Santuário estão todos exaltados, as famílias lá embaixo devem estar dormindo tranquilas, e alguns homens, caindo de beber nas tavernas. Vidas pacatas..."

"Bem...", respondeu Shun, distraído, "cada um vive sua própria guerra."

Aquela resposta atraiu a curiosidade de Ikki. Shun tirava ideias interessantes da cabeça, desde criança. Sempre que conversava com o caçula, via como a maneira de pensar mudava, ao mesmo tempo em que certos princípios, não. Era verdade. Shun tinha mudado muito em pouco tempo, devido às sucessivas batalhas, uma seguida da outra, e uma das preocupações do mais velho era garantir que toda aquela loucura não acabasse com seu irmão por dentro.

"Por falar em guerra, Shun... Você se lembra quando nós nos abrigamos naquela igreja quando éramos garotos? Naquela ocasião, numa noite, você me perguntou por que existem guerras. Eu fiquei meio encurralado, porque não sabia bem como responder. Você só tinha seis anos, e eu não queria mentir."

"Ah, lembro sim. Vez ou outra, volto a pensar no tema... em como posso evitar que mais órfãos como nós surjam."

"Eu quero devolver a pergunta a você agora. Por que existem guerras?

Shun fitou-o, surpreso pela repentina pergunta.

"Hum?"

"Você disse que cada um vive sua própria guerra. Então eu imagino que tenha uma resposta pensada para o Shun daquela noite."

"Acho que eu ficaria calado como você", riu Shun. "Não seria uma boa resposta a um menino de seis anos, niisan, ainda mais a um menino como eu fui."

"Não tem que responder para ele. Responda para mim."

"Mas a resposta não seria muito diferente do que sabemos. Interesses, políticos e econômicos, identidades nacionais..."

"Não, não estou falando para dar uma resposta assim, tão racional. Que horror, isso parece ter saído de um livro didático. Eu quero saber o que você pensa de fato. Por que existem guerras?"

Para responder, Shun olhou para o cenário varrido pela Guerra Santa.

"Porque... Porque é impossível viver sem acabar com outras vidas. Eu me dei conta disso no momento em que eu cheguei à ilha de Andrômeda e matei meu primeiro peixe. Mestre Daidaros me disse: que se eu quisesse sobreviver, teria de matar os peixes, mesmo não querendo. E de repente, eu me vi com aquele peixe debatendo sobre a pedra... e tinha em minha mão outra pedra. E, se eu quisesse sobreviver, teria de esmagar a cabeça dele com aquela arma. Quando comentaram que eu era um tolo por hesitar, o mestre deu uma bronca enorme neles."

"Em geral, um mestre faria como os que comentaram. Pelo menos o meu faria. Afinal, matar um peixe é uma tarefa corriqueira, e os homens da sua ilha deviam fazer todos os dias."

"Sim, é verdade. Andrômeda sempre foi uma ilha pesqueira. Mas o mestre Daidaros brigou com eles, e logo em seguida me disse que eu estava certo e errado ao mesmo tempo. O meu erro era não matar o peixe. E o meu acerto era pensar sobre o peso da vida dele. E então ele me ensinou que esse é o princípio da guerra. Havia dois grandes conflitos naquela situação: um conflito entre a minha sobrevivência e a do peixe, e outro de mim comigo mesmo. Então ele me explicou que um cavaleiro era um guerreiro que vencia esses dois conflitos."

"É uma forma... bem interessante de explicar."

"A questão não é tanto com relação a fronteiras. Eu percebi com as palavras dele. Estava no conflito entre o peixe e eu. E no conflito entre todos os seres vivos. Mestre Daidaros então me ensinou que o conflito que ocorre dentro de mim, comigo mesmo, não significa necessariamente exterminar uma vida. Eu preciso matar o peixe porque preciso sobreviver. Mas eu não devo matá-lo se isso for apenas por gula, e não por necessidade. Em outras palavras, há conflitos necessários e desnecessários, e um cavaleiro deve saber distinguir quais são esses conflitos. Também não significa que um conflito desnecessário não possa se tornar necessário dependendo da situação. Portanto, antes de queimar o cosmos e sair lutando, um verdadeiro cavaleiro deve ponderar sobre suas próprias ações. Então por que existem guerras? A pergunta não deveria ser essa, porque guerras existem, desde que existimos. A pergunta que deve ser feita é: por que existem guerras por gula? E a essa pergunta, eu realmente não sei responder. Por que Hades quis acabar conosco? Eu não sei. Por que todos os nossos inimigos quiseram tantas guerras desnecessárias? Eu realmente não sei. Só luto minhas guerras porque preciso sobreviver e proteger Athena... Respondi a pergunta?"

"Sim."

"Eu ainda desejo evitar o surgimento de mais órfãos. Só que essa ideia está acoplada ao que o mestre Daidaros me ensinou. Mas eu gostaria que ele ainda estivesse vivo para me responder. Se a guerra existirá sempre, então quando nós poderemos viver em paz? Eu, você, aquela vila lá longe... Cada um de nós vive com sua própria guerra. Há momentos em que desejamos dizer um chega e ficar em paz, só que é impossível. Pessoas nascem guerreando e morrem guerreando. Contra um inimigo, contra uma doença, contra os obstáculos, contra consigo mesmo..."

"Não é à toa que a coluna da pessoa vá se curvando ao longo dos anos, porque o fardo se torna cada vez pior, e não há trégua. Eu entendo o que você diz... Que a vila lá embaixo só parece em paz..."

"Nada está em paz de verdade... Mas olhando daqui de cima, parece mesmo que está em paz, não é, niisan? Pelo menos há momentos em que nossos conflitos parecem desaparecer, e aí vem aquela sensação de paz... Eu queria que o encontro entre Seiya e Seika neesan fosse exatamente desse jeito."

"Se não for, haverá outros momentos. Mas o que me diz do Santuário? Acha que é um cenário de paz?"

Falavam tão baixo que suas vozes praticamente se fundiam ao silêncio. Shun observou bem a imagem desolada da fortaleza.

"Sabe aquele silêncio que se faz antes de uma tempestade? Num segundo, nada; no instante seguinte, você está se debatendo pela própria vida. Acho que aí não dá para chamar de paz, não? É por isso que tenho um desgosto de montar guarda aqui, olhando para esse cenário. E esse sono..."

Ikki olhou para o cenário de destruição. De repente levantou-se e voltou-se para o outro lado.

"Mas que cosmos é aquele?"

"Está sentindo algo?", respondeu Shun, em surpreso.

"Sinto um cosmos, bem ali, naquela direção... Só pode ser de um inimigo, porque é agressivo!"

"Mas eu... eu não estou sentindo nada, tem certeza, niisan?"

"Sim, tenho!"

"Eu vou avisar Athena!", prontificou-se Shun.

Shun virou-se, subiu alguns degraus correndo, quando parou. Ikki não parava de rir. Ele ria e ria, e não havia nenhum cosmos por perto. Não tinha um espelho para saber, mas tinha certeza de que corara com o engano.

"Niisan... Não me diga que..."

E o irmão mais velho apenas respondeu com mais risadas.

"É só brincadeira... Achei que não acreditaria porque você sentiria o cosmos também..."

Shun mostrou-se chateado e embaraçado por ter acreditado.

"Niisan, não brinque com isso! Meu coração disparou feito louco com o susto agora!"

"Mas eu acordei você, não?", respondeu Ikki, rindo. "Além disso, todo irmão mais velho judia um pouco do menor. Precisava ter visto sua cara... Quase que seus olhos saltaram da cabeça de tão arregalados."

Vendo-o rir tanto, Shun acabou achando graça de si mesmo e riu. Riam alto, entre eles, quebrando o silêncio local.

Foram alguns segundos de paz.


End file.
